


Photos

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inoo is chatting with Keito, peacefully until he hears some conversation between Takaki, Hikaru and Yabu. What with conversation about Yabu chose a spoiled looking girl over Kei? He even keep the photo in his laptop and phone? Inoo sure get angry and demand an explanation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photos

**Title: Photos**  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Yabu/Inoo (Inoobu)  
 **Genre:** Romance, A bit of comedy I guess?  
 **Summary:** Inoo is chatting with Keito, peacefully until he hears some conversation between Takaki, Hikaru and Yabu. What with conversation about Yabu chose a spoiled looking girl over Kei? He even keep the photo in his laptop and phone? Inoo sure get angry and demand an explanation.

\------------------------------------  
Like always, here's the color coding :

This is Takaki’s color   
This is Hikaru’s color   
This is Keito’s color   
This is Daiki’s color   
This is Inoo’s color   
This is Yabu’s color

\------------------------------------

Jump is just finish with their rehearsal, and now they are waiting for their van to arrive and pick them up, but the van driver said that the road is a bit busy so he’s going to be late. Daiki, Yuto, Chinen, and Yamada are playing cards in the rehearsal room. Inoo and Keito is chatting about latest performance, about how crowd it was and such, they are having a nice chat. Then, their dressing room door opened, there are Yabu, Hikaru, and Takaki who is chatting and laughing freely. Well, it’s not special or anything, they’re always like that, what’s unusual is their conversation topic which is over heard by Keito and Inoo.  
  
“So this spoiled looking here is cute right.” Hikaru said with teasing tone to Yabu while pointing a picture Takaki holding. Yabu just laugh, and Takaki laugh even harder.  
  
“Tell me Yabu, which you like more, this or this?” This time Takaki asked and show Yabu another photo. They still doesn’t relize that there are Inoo and Keito there. They sit on a couch quite far from Inoo and Keito who are sitting on the other couch.  
  
“Both are cute, but I guess this one is cuter, making me having an urge to kiss those lips.”  Said Yabu taking the picture he said is cuter, and left the other one on Takaki’s hand.  
  
“You can keep that photo.” Takaki said while laughing.  
  
“Thanks, I have it at my phone and laptop though.” Said Yabu smiling while seeing the photo. Takaki put down the other photo (which is not chosen by Yabu) at the table.  
  
“Wow Yabu, you really likes that girl aren’t you?” said Hikaru and laugh out, Takaki laugh out too, then Yabu just nod and smiling wide.  
  
“Of course he do, since forever I guess, even from the junior period. Hey, let’s go down and buy some coffee.” Takaki laugh again then they left the room for coffee. Inoo and Keito who is hearing their conversation earlier are having curiosity. Especially for Inoo. Who is the ‘spoiled looking girl’ they have been talking about.  
  
“Wanna see the other photo Takaki left at the table? I wonder why Yabu choose the other photo than this one. Who is in the photo anyway?” Asked Keito.  
  
“Yeah, let’s take a look.” Replied Inoo. They stand up from the couch and walk towards the table. Keito take the photo which has been put up side down. To their surprise, it was Inoo’s photo. The one when they were at Hawaii.  
  
“What the? He choose someone else photo? And even saying he loves it more than my photo? What the hell?” Inoo burst out. Keito is confuse, he don’t know what to do or what to say. He himself is shock by the fact that Yabu choosing other person than his boyfriend.  
  
“Calm down Inoo-chan. Maybe he have a reason.” Keito couldn’t said something else.  
  
“He is really going to have a really serious conversation with me.” Said Inoo and left Keito alone in the dressing room. Keito just sigh.  
  
“Well, I guess I’ll go to Yutorin and play with him.”  
  
\--  
Inoo get out from the lift and looking for Yabu in the nearby coffee shop. He’s looking at 3 different coffee shop but he can’t find him, finally he give up and decided to wait in the dressing room. He entered the dressing room, and there are Chinen, Daiki, and Yamada there.  
  
“Did any of you see Yabu?” Inoo asked in a very plain tone, it rather scary to hear.  
  
“No, why?” said the pocky lover. Inoo just said ‘nothing’ then he sit on the couch, away from Chinen, Yamada and Daiki. Those three just can wondering what makes Inoo mood like this. Not long after that, Yabu, Hikaru, and Takaki enter the dressing room.  
  
“Yabu, let’s have a talk.” Said Inoo, he is not moving from the couch. Yabu is a bit surprise, because usually Inoo called him ‘Kou’ or ‘Kota’ not ‘Yabu’.  
  
“Sure Kei-chan.” Said Yabu trying to hide his uneasiness. He walks toward Inoo and sit beside him. Then Keito and Yuto come to the room, he saw the dark aura around Inoo. Feeling scared that their parents might have a fight any time soon, he asked the other to leave the room. Then, he explain the situation to the others.  
  
“So, what were you talking with Takaki and Hikaru?” said Inoo with plain tone again. Scary to hear.  
  
“Nothing much, just games, costumes, musics, friends, photos, the usual things.” Yabu replied.  
  
“Did you realize that I was in here when you guys talking about photos?”  
  
“Eh? Really? I didn’t see you. But, really Kei-chan, what’s this all about? The angry you is pretty scary, you know.”  
  
“So you were given 2 photos, and you chose one, then Takaki left the other photo in the table. I get the photo, and it’s my photo. Which means, you didn’t pick my photo. You even say you love that someone on the other photo. So tell me, who is this spoiled looking girl you chose over me?!” Inoo started to get angry but in the same time his eyes get teary.  
  
“Oh, so you’re talking about that girl photo.” Yabu said in very small voice, he is talking to himself.  
  
“I’m sorry, but I really do love that someone on the photo, I love that someone so much.” Said Yabu again, this make Inoo let his tears out. He didn’t say anything, he can’t say a thing.  
  
“So cute, so caring, so nice, so pretty too. So --” Yabu continued. This is a torture for Inoo.  
  
“STOP! If you really love that girl, then why you don’t date that girl!” Inoo yelled.  
  
“I am. I’m dating that girl –“   
“Or should I say; I’m dating that guy?” yabu continued. Inoo is about to yell again, but Yabu stops him by a kiss, Inoo didn’t react on the kiss. Yabu takes a photo and broke the kiss.  
  
“Why you ---“ Inoo’s words cutted by Yabu hand.  
  
“This is the ‘girl’ I was chose. This is the ‘girl’ I love so much.” Yabu said and giving the photo to Inoo. Inoo take a look at it and laugh. His tears is wasted. It’s his photo wearing girl’s outfit.

  
(this is the photo Yabu talks about)  
  
“Baka!” Inoo said, while trying to erase his tears.  
  
“There is no way I love someone else, right?” said Yabu, he takes handkerchief and wipe Inoo tears. Inoo smiled.  
  
“Sorry, I misunderstand.” Inoo apologize.  
  
“It’s okay. But you shouldn’t have doubt me. I won’t ever cheat.”  
  
“I’m sorry. Sorry. Sorry.” Inoo started crying again. Yabu hugs him and caressing his hair. Then, the others, who had been eavesdropping, enter the dressing room.  
  
“Aw, so cute~” Said Daiki teasing, The others just smile seeing their parents.  
  
“What’s that Yabu? So cute, so caring, so nice, so pretty too.” Takaki imitate Yabu lines earlier. Then he laughs.  
  
“STOP!  If you really love that girl, then why you don’t date that girl!” this time it’s Hikaru imitate Inoo. They are all laughing, Yabu just smiled and laugh a bit, while Inoo blush hardly. Then Inoo grab a pillow then throw it to Takaki and Hikaru.  
  
“Shut up!” Said Inoo looking so red. Then he buried his face and hugs Yabu again. Well, in fact this makes them laugh even harder.  
  
“Now, now, you guys better stop teasing.” Said Yabu. Yabu turn to Inoo then said:  
“And you, Kei-chan, you better stop crying, or I’ll kiss you.” Yabu sontinued and looking at Inoo.  
  
“I prefer being kissed than stop crying.” Inoo laugh shyly.  
  
“Okay then.” Yabu kiss Inoo. The others smiled seeing that. Then their kiss is broke because their manager opened the door and tells them that their van is arrived. Inoo frown.  
  
“Don’t worry, we’ll continue after we arrive at home. We’ll do even more than kiss if you want.” Said Yabu whispers to Inoo’s left ear. Inoo smiled widely.

~End~  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how is it? Is it good? I hope this is good enough~  
Thank you for reading~  
And please comment ^^  
once again, thank you!


End file.
